The present invention refers to an oscillation absorber for trailer hitches, whose structure is very simple and it is extraordinarily efficient.
In the steering of trailers there exists a problem which has not been resolved until the present time. This problem is the tendency of the trailer to oscillate from one side to the other around its linkage with the tractor. This oscillation can be produced by the wind or by changing direction suddenly or even due to air current created by a heavy vehicle when it passes another one that has a trailer. These situations and others are especially produced with the trailers called caravans due to their considerable volume and light weight.